Naruto: The Serpent King
by Wild-Dog84
Summary: After the Akatsuki war, the village still hates Naruto. Naruto was then offered a chance at power by a mysterious fox woman by the name of Da Ji. He accepted the offer he will now have the powers of last Serpent King, Orochi. Darkness will take the world.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a crossover Warriors Orochi and Naruto. For those of you who don't know what Warriors Orochi is, it's a crossover game between 2 games called Dynasty Warriors 5 and Samurai Warriors 2. The warriors in this game takes place in The Three Kingdoms Period in past China and the Sengoku Period in past Japan. Dynasty Warriors are Chinese and Samurai Warriors are Japanese. This takes place after Warriors Orochi 2 since those bastards of KOEI didn't want to ship Warriors Orochi Z (part 3 of the series) to America.

Summary: Naruto, even after successfully driving off the attack by the Akatsuki is still hated by Konoha. There was no joy, no people crying his name in happiness as he imaged. Instead, they shout out demon and words of hate towards him. Naruto, sick of it, stays locked away in his home in depression. That is, until a foxy woman appears and offers him a deal he can't refuse. That deal: The revival of the Serpent King, Orochi. If they succeed, the world will be in chaos, and this time, there may be no way to stop him.

* * *

They had elected Sasuke as Hokage. Sasuke had taken his crush away from him. Sasuke took the only things Naruto ever wanted. The village still hated him for something he had no control over. This is all why he is in a great depression. He just doesn't have the will to go on anymore. He wasn't on suicidal thoughts, yet. He just hated his life, like he did for the past 16 years. What he would do to get just a little recognition… he'd do anything at the moment. Suddenly someone knocked on his door. He just sat there, not caring. Then they suddenly banged on his door really hard. Naruto got pissed and grabbed his kunai, thinking it was probably the villagers. When he opened it he saw an odd looking person.

_(Da Ji's P.O.V)_

_My name is Da Ji, and I have just triggered my plan. You see, my master was killed by some powerful warriors millenniums ago. If you are wondering why I'm alive, it's because I am a demon. A demon fox, to be more specific. My master was none other then the magnificent and powerful Orochi, The Serpent King. Oh how I miss him. But he'll be back soon enough. I am…was also a strategists for Orochi. I miss the old days win the humans were interesting with their weapons, honor, ambition, and all that crap. But now ninjas rule this world with their flashy tricks and stuff. It's so boring! But now to tell my plan._

_While traveling, rumors had started to arise about demons, tailed beast to be exact, one stronger then the other. At first I just ignored them and went my way, since humans have a tendency to make up the most preposterous of things. But that was until I encountered one. At first I was impressed, but that was until I figured out that they were just huge chunks of what they call 'chakra'. It wasn't a threat to me so I let it be. That was until a plan was conceived. My theory, is if I could somehow gather them all up and use their energy, I could bring back Orochi! I'm such a genius! So after that I started looking for about nine ninjas, since it had nine demons. However I wanted strong servants, servants who were heartless and cold. So it took centuries for me to locate the right people. _

_I had thought it was hopeless, that was until I met a man by the name of Madara Uchiha. After killing this 'Hokage' person, he was what they called a missing-nin. He was on the run when he saw me. At first he thought I was just another mortal and tried to his that 'sharingan' eye thing on me. But once we were in his mind, I quickly took control of things and I broke his will. He then became a dog and followed all of my orders. Him, being better then me at finding powerful ninja, quickly formed the group Akatsuki, roaming the land looking for nine powerful ninjas. It took some time, but we then gathered all the necessary people. Madara played his part well, pretending to be the head of the group, not giving any suspicion that someone was pulling his strings. I however waited for the right time to strike. The plan was to extract the demons from their containers and use their power to summon Orochi._

_It took sometime but we had already collected 7 of the beast. We only had two more to go: The 8-tails and the 9-tails. We were so close but the 8-tails got away and the 9-tails had killed my servants. Some of them lived to see another day, but it doesn't matter. They were just pawns, useful though. But now what do I do? All the planning, all of the work, all to waste. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! Now there is possibly no way for me to bring back the Dark Lord. But…maybe there is. Maybe I didn't need all of that power. Maybe I just need the most powerful beast out of all of the nine. Maybe all I require is the Kyuubi. It's a long shot, but it's worth it. I wonder how though? I can't just barge in and extract Kyuubi. Maybe I could some how ally myself with him. But he seemed so loyal and nice to his village. But…why didn't they elect him Hokage? I mean, for a human he is amazing strong. Surly they would want a powerful leader. _

_But they are just humans. From what I heard from Madara, the humans don't look too kindly upon jinchuuriki. I could use that to my advantage. Ha, humans are such fools._

_(End P.O.V)_

"Who are you, weird lady?" said a surprised Naruto.

"My name is Da Ji, and I have a proposition for _you." _Said Da Ji.

"And what would that be?" said a suspicious Naruto.

"I want you to help me bring back someone. I won't even lie to you. I want to use Kyuubi's power to help bring back a ancient demon by the name of Orochi." She said straight to the point. Naruto looked at her strangely.

"Do you really think I'm stupid enough to do that?"

"No. I think you're strong enough. And besides, I think you'll understand if I show you what his power could do." She then smiled and placed index finger in the middle of his forehead. Naruto was ready to defend himself when a huge load of memories started flooding his mind. (I don't want to go through the memories, that would take to long. Instead, I'm going to tell you the stuff you need to know to get this story, incase you didn't play Warriors Orochi)

_Orochi was imprisoned for his crimes against humanity, and the havoc he had wrought. With the help from Da Ji, who showed sympathy for Orochi, he escaped for him imprisonment and decided to test his strength against humanities strongest. He created a world and summoned all or the great generals and warlords from both the Three Kingdoms of China and the Sengoku period. Once they were there, he quickly started causing havoc across the land. He then stood victorious and was the only force in the world. That was until the mystics Taigong Wang, Fu Xi, and Nu Wa appears to stop him. They are however unsuccessful and they had to retreat. Orochi was the only power in the world and he technically ruled the world .It was then that the warriors decided to unite against him and they emerged victorious. Da Ji, with the help of her allies by the names of Kiyomori Taira, Sun Wukong, and Himiko, revived Orochi and he came back even more powerful and more deadly. However he still couldn't prevail over the combined might of the humans, who had aid from the mystics, and was defeated for good this time. However from what Da Ji had heard from Kiyomori, Orochi had wanted to find peace in death. What supports this is when Orochi said to Kiyomori, "Why did you bring me back? Wrenched from eternal slumber." _

Naruto yanked back and was breathing hard. Da Ji just stood there smiling hoping for the answer she's looking for. Naruto regained his composure and said, "Orochi, huh? If you say he didn't want to come back, why keep trying? I mean if he doesn't want to come back, you'll just lose again."

"Yes well while traveling here I thought of that. I found another way around it. I'll just make a new Orochi." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"New Orochi? How?"

"I'll just give all of his power to a worthy being. And with the power you displayed, I'll be glad to give it to you." Naruto was surprised. All of that power bestowed upon him? How could he refuse. Da Ji extended her hand and Naruto happily shook it. Da Ji smiled with delight.

* * *

__

A/N: If you want to know what Da Ji, Kiyomori Taira, Sun Wukong, Orochi, Taigong Wang, Fu Xi, and Nu Wa looks like, just google image them and you'll know.

Review please…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I MIGHT pair up Da Ji and Naruto. I don't know. It does fit, though. But I'm still considering it. And should I add some characters from the game to this story? Maybe.

* * *

Naruto was about to ask how were they going to do it, when he started having a major headache. "GHAAAAAAAAAA!" he yelled as he fell to his knees clinging his head. Da Ji had a concerned look on her face but didn't do anything. Naruto continued to scream until he blacked out from pain.

**-Mindscape-**

Naruto was walking down a familiar path toward an all to familiar cage. He then saw angry red eyes glaring at him with hatred. If looks could kill, Naruto would be burned to a crisp.

**"What the hell do you think you are doing? Do you have any idea the consequences of your actions will have!" **yelled an enraged Kyuubi. Naruto smirked and said,

"Yeah. On the humans."

"**Insolent child! Can you really trust her? She is, after all, a fox demon."**

"I trust he far more then I ever did anyone And I only just met her. At least she actually believes in me."

**"You are right. She believes in you to be the vessel for Orochi you fool."**

"Why do you even care? I'd expect you, the almighty Kyuubi, to be thrilled at the chance to cause havoc."

**"Those are just legends made up by humans. Naruto, I will stop you."**

"Oh no I'm so scared. HA! And how do you plan on doing that? You're in there, and I'm out here."

**"I'll kill us both."** It said seriously. Naruto's eyes widened.

"You aren't serious, are you?" Kyuubi's response was pushing a huge load of chakra into the seal. Naruto then tried his best to force it out of the seal and contain it. Kyuubi was trying to overload the seal to make it seem like it's trying to escape, thus activating the failsafe: Instant death. What happed next surprised both of them. They were surrounded by a flast of red light and they were not in the mindscape anymore.

-The Outside World-

Kyuubi's chakra was released in chunks and it went all over Konoha. People began to had become terrified, thinking the Kyuubi was breaking free. They're imaginations began to run wild. Every available ninja went to the Hokage tower to receive their orders. Sasuke ordered them to report to Uzimaki Naruto's house at onec and be prepared. He also went and he jumping from house to house at extreme speed. _'Dammit Naruto! What the hell are you doing?" _

When it the spike settled, Da Ji was on the ground looking confused. In the room was one more person, who was female. She appeared to be dazed and disoriented, like Naruto. Naruto snapped out of it first and looked at the woman. "Kyuubi? How?"

It was indeed Kyuubi. She had fox ears on the top her head and her hair was red. She had red stilted eyes and a blace kimono with flame designs at the bottom. She had her hair cut to her shoulders and some of it was over her right eye. She had an angry look of her face.

"I don't know. It might be because the seal couldn't handle it. But the price for me was high, as you can see." She pointed behind her, revealing no tails. Naruto had a look of surprise on his face, which then turned into a smirk.

"So…I guess without your power, you don't stand a chance against me." Said a confident Naruto.

"Ha. You are still weak compared to me."

"Wanna test that theory?" said Naruto as he started cracking his knuckles. Da Ji, seeing things were about to get ugly, disappeared out of there in a pink light.

-Outside-

The Rookie 9 minus one, Kakashi, Anko, Gai, Kurenai, and some ANBU were standing outside of Naruto's home with looks of confusion. Sasuke said "The idiot. What has he done now?"

Kiba then said, "He's probably still mad at what the consul did. You know made you Hokage." Sasuke immediately looked at Kiba with a look of disbelieve.

"What? Look, I didn't even run for Hokage. They just elected me because they wanted to. I'd gladly give my position to Naruto. Hell, I even offered, but he didn't except. I don't why."

Shikamaru said, "Lately he's been down. I don't think anything could bring back his spirit. Troublesome."

Kakashi then said "Look, we could talk about Naruto when this is over. Right now we have to figure out why Kyuubi's chakra spiked." They all nodded and were waiting for anything. They then suddenly heard crashes in the apartment and that's when the glass window had burst open. What came out was unexpected for the group. It looked like Naruto had speared a woman at the window. They fell to the ground with a thud and the stayed there for a while because of the pain. Sasuke was the first to come out of his shock.

"Naruto? What's going on here?" Naruto started getting up and he was holding his back. He completely ignored Sasuke.

"Damn. I forgot without Kyuubi I can't heal as fast. I'll have to get use to this." Everyone's eyes widened when he said that. Anko the yelled.

"Hey kid! What do you mean without-"

"That hurt, Naruto. Because of you I don't have my healing ability." Said Kyuubi.

"Ha. Looks like we're both in the same boat." Said a smirking Naruto. Everyone was confused at the moment. Kakashi then said,

"Naruto? What the hell is going on? Who is that woman?"

"She, Kakashi, is the almight Kyuubi no Kitsune. At least _was _the almighty." He said, smirking. Everyone froze at that moment. The Kyuubi was free? The entire village is doomed. Kyuubi the quickly said,

"Hold on just a minute. I don't want any trouble. Naruto's the bad guy here. He's making a deal with a demon with plans to bring the world back into darkness."

"Yeah right," said Kiba. "and I love cats." Everyone then got into a defensive stance, prepared for anything. Then out of nowhere a weird looking woman came. She was dressed in purple.

"Now now kids, no fighting. Somebody might get hurt. It's time for my new partner and I to go now. We'll be seeing you guys soon." She then grabbed Naruto's sholder and disappeared in a pink light. Kyuubit ran to where they were moments ago and growled in frustration.

"Dammit! They got away. Look, follow me to the Hokage Tower, I'll explain everything."

-Later at the Hokage Tower-

"And that's what happened. If you don't believe me, fine. I'll go after them myself."

"Wait." Sasuke said. "If what you say is true, then why aren't you with them? You are a powerful demon, wouldn't you want to rule us human?" Everyone looked at Sasuke like 'What the Fuck!'. Was he trying to get them killed!

"I _was _a powerful demon. Now I'm just like you guys, mortal. I only have the strength of a Kage, three at most. And I don't want to rule you humans. That wouldn't benefit me. I just want to stop Naruto and Da Ji. If they succeed in there plan, I doubt even all of the jinchuuriki would be able to stop them. However, there is a way to stop them. They need a key. They need a shaman, person who has the ability to contact the spiritual world. The likelihood of them finding one is slim, but there is still a chance.

"I still don't know," said Kakashi. "How could we trust you? For all we know, Da Ji could have just kidnapped Naruto and you could be distracting us from finding him." The others nodded.

" You could trust me because you all are still alive. I'm still a demon, so I could kill you quickly. Now do we have an alliance of not?" Sasuke looked on in thought.

" 'Sigh'…I guess so. But how do we find this…Shaman person? Or Da Ji and Naruto?"

"That's the hard part. We'll just have to wait and see." An ANBU then came through the door.

"Lord Hokage, the consul wishes to speak with you. It's urgent."

"I'll be right there. Kyuubi go to my home. You can stay there for the time being. The rest of you, dismissed." Everyone left and Sasuke walked to the consul room, knowing what they wanted to talk about.

-With Da Ji and Naruto-

Da Ji and Naruto were in a forest. "Da Ji. How exactly will I be able to get Orochi's power?"

"We're going to have to find a shaman, person who has the ability to connect with the spiritual world."

"And how do we find such a person?"

"That I don't know."

"You mean to tell me you don't know who we're looking for?" said an irritated Naruto.

"Yep."

"This is going to be harder then I thought."

* * *

A/N: I still don't know if I should add any characters from the game yet. I'll think about it. I put a poll up. Check it out.

Review please…


End file.
